Solitary Situation
by Translated-fictory
Summary: FIC TRADUITE. Naruto alternative univers. L'Akatsuki est incarcérés dans l'établissement correctionnel de Konoha pour jeune délinquants.


**Titre****: Solitary Situation.**

**Genre****: Crime, Romance.**

**Rating: M.**

**Disclamer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, l'auteur est Lychenne Laki. Je n'ai fais que traduire et partageai avec vous, cette fabuleuse Fic. Quant aux personnages... Oui, eux aussi ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Le lien vers la fic en anglais: www . fanfiction s / 4163626 / 1 / solitary - situation (N'oubliez pas de supprimez les espaces).**

* * *

Le marteau du juge s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi rêche du grand bureau. Fessant sortir l'adolescent de ses pensées. Le bruit résonna en plusieurs échos dans la grande salle silencieuse.

- Coupable.

Le verdict monta douloureusement au cerveau du garçon. La salle ce déforma sous ses yeux. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent toute les yeux. Sa mère éclata en sanglot. Il serra les dents, déterminé à retenir ses larmes, alors que son avocat tomba, sans un mot, sur la chaise à côté de lui. C'est tout. Le verdict était tombé. Son père quitta la salle, submergeait par la honte. Emmenant avec lui, sa mère qui était en pleure. Lui se tenait debout, silencieusement, le visage vide de toute expressions. Maintenant, il n'y avait que lui et les deux gardes dans la salle pleine de sièges en bois vides... les sièges dans les rangeait, ressemblait à...

- Putain, Iruka maîtrise le ! Cria le plus grand des deux gardes. Sur son badge était inscrit le prénom de Gai. Mais, personne ne semblait prêté attention à ce petit détail, inintéressant pour la plus part. Mis à part cela, il agrippa le bras du jeune garçon qui se débattait et jurait comme un diable. Iruka saisit son torse et ensembles, ils arrivèrent à lui faire porter de forces des menottes aux poignets et des fers aux chevilles. Lui donnant un billet direct en prison.

En dehors de cela, le ciel pleurait des litres de pluies glacés. Il était vêtu de nuage gris métalliques, et de fumés toxiques provenant des véhicules. Le garçon fut obliger de porter la tenue de l'établissement, qui était un slim noir. Dans la Chrysler 300C, il garda la tête baisser, alors que ses chaînes cliquetaient, et le tout accompagné du bruit indélicat du moteur. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, ni la peur, ni même la colère. et Iruka était heureux et soulagé de le voir aussi calme. Tandis que les feux arrière disparaissaient dans la ville de smog hivernal, il poussa un soupire soulager. Ce gamin avait quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose de particulier ce cacher dans son esprit. Iruka soupira, ce gamin allait à la bonne place ...

De haut murs, grands et oppressive touchant presque les étoiles. Tout en haut, à près de dix mètres de hauteur, une faible lumière provenant d'une cellule ce reflétait sur les barbelés de fers. Kakuzu tirait doucement sur ses liens, puis s'affala près de la fenêtre... Une nouvelle fois. Quel heure était il ? huit heures ? neuf heures ? Il se sentait seul. Mais la solitude fessait, depuis un certain moment maintenant, parti de son quotidien. Allongeait sur son lit il écouta le silence qui submergeait l'extérieur. Il y avait quelque cries certes, mais à par ça... rien. Tout d'un coup, il entendit le faible crissement de pneus sur le gravier et se demanda le coeur lourd, si un autre pauvre type avait été envoyer ici. Balayant la cellule vide du regard, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un lit libre. Naruto était décédé récemment. Suicide, paraît il.

Il entendit une porte de voiture s'ouvrir et se refermée. Des serments et de fortes protestations, puis plus rien.

Hidan était arrivé.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Comme vous avez du le remarquer. Je suis nouvelle dans l'univers de l'écriture, et c'est la première fois que je traduit une histoire en anglais.

D'ailleurs, moi qui aime bien partagée avec les gens les magnifiques histoires en anglais comme celle ci, je risque d'en poster d'autre traduction. Si celle ci à comme même du succès.

Alors, que pensez vous de cette petite traduction, bien ? Pas bien ? Vos avis me seront d'une grande aides. Si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ou à me proposer votre aide.

Côté traduction je pense que je me suis pas mal tirée, donnez moi juste vos avis. Histoire de m'encourager et de me donner plus envie de traduire.

Au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas... Reviews !


End file.
